


are you real or fake?

by axl (SharkOfDoom)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Multi, band au, comedic mostly, they’re adults here, uhh, uhh musical never happened, well. you’ll see.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkOfDoom/pseuds/axl
Summary: (2 new texts from jared kleinman)jared: hey.jared: leave your wife.evan: what? why?jared: join my punk band.





	are you real or fake?

****

> jared: hey.
> 
> jared: leave your wife.
> 
> evan: what? why?
> 
> jared: join my punk band.
> 
> evan: why would i have to leave my wife for that
> 
> jared: idk i was really hoping we could have some homoerotic tension while on tour
> 
> evan: jared, i’m going to ask the question again.
> 
> evan: i know you’ve told me to stop asking you it, but i sincerely need to know.
> 
> evan: are you an idiot?
> 
> jared: yeah.
> 
> evan: ok.

Jared Kleinman sat on his beat up couch in a corner of his parents’ basement. It was fun, messing with Evan like this. He’d been doing it since high school, and now they’re nearing their mid-twenties and it still hasn’t gotten old. 

3 A.M. was the usual hour during Jared would commence his texting shenanigans, by this time every night he’d given up trying to sleep but also lacked anything to keep his insomniac energy distracted. Anything but Evan, that is. Evan, who always picked up when called. Evan, who read every text and begrudgingly replied, no matter how late it was. 

“Well! I never know if it’s an emergency.” Evan had explained, when asked why he hadn’t just muted notifications from Jared already. 

Evan. Evan. Evan. 

_Ughhhhh_. He was yearning again. 

“Maybe I’ll just call it a night.” Jared sighed, falling back onto his couch. 

He figured his childhood friend was probably exasperated by now, even if this wasn’t one of their longer, and more annoying, text conversations. The kind that dragged on until 8 A.M., while they were both commuting to offices on the other side of town. The kind that made Jared’s smile a little bit wider and his day a little bit better.

But he’s sidetracking here. The point is, it was a dick move to send that second text. Things were rough with Zoe, and Jared knew that well. He shouldn’t have joked about something like that, even if it wasn’t really a joke and he really, really, had been wanting to say it for a really, really long time. But _come on, dude_, use your brain for something other than jokes for once, use your heart for something other than pining for once, and have some sympathy. 

he’s probably mad rn. i’ll call and say i’m sorry in the morning. he’ll probably appreciate tht.

So he laid there, staring at his ceiling. Occasionally, he’d rapidly refresh his twitter feed and stare at the same tweets that had been on his homepage for hours. But mostly it was he ceiling.

At 5 A.M. there was a knock at the basement door. Thank god, maybe his parents will yell at him or something and he’ll have an excuse to talk. He ran up to and opened the door.

“Hey.” 

It was Evan, wearing an undershirt, an old pair of jeans, and bags under his eyes.

“Er...Hey?” Jared was happy to see him. Probably more happy than any other man would be if their friend came into his parents’ basement at the break of dawn looking like a mess, but he also shared the confusion that was probably most appropriate to the situation.

“Caught your dad while he was headed to work,” Evan shrugged and stepped into Jared’s living space. “Told him this was another one of your things, he let me in.”

“‘Kay.” Jared didn’t think twice before pulling up Evan’s usual beanbag and placing it next to his spot on the couch. 

He really should’ve though, what was he doing here? 

It was when Evan sat down and pushed something to the side that Jared realized he had brought something. It was a luggage. _Huh? _

“Hey, Ev?” Jared prompted, taking a seat back on his couch. 

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing in my room at five in the morning?”

Evan tensed up at this. Just a bit, but Jared noticed. Unlike their high school days, though, Evan didn’t backtrack at the first sign of fear.

“Well,” Evan cleared his throat and continued, in a faux-nonchalant tone. “I’m leaving my wife and joining your punk band.”

“Oh. Ok.”

Jared felt like he was going to faint.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading my first fic in years.. i have a lot of ideas on this concept and i miiight continue this...  
be prepared for sincerely three in later chapters tho if i do


End file.
